The Forgotten Project
by Fuma
Summary: Well this my first fan fic , and i did write it before i finished the serise, so I would love to hear what you have to say about it.


The forgotten project 

The forgotten project 

Cain and Able stood there in the shadows of the operations room at NERV watching while the third angel destroyed Tokyo-3. "This is it we will finally get are chance to prove the demons are better." Cain said as he lit a cigarette. "There is no way Ikari would put us in to battle. He wants to prove the Evangelions will work." Said Able with a concerned look on his face. "But how they don't have a pilot? Well they do but she is really messed up." Cain said taking a drag from the cigarette. Able replied, "I herd Gendo's son Shinji was selected as pilot and he is on his way over here now." "He has never even seen a Eva before. There is no why Gendo would deploy him that would be insane." Cain said looking up at Gendo with disgust. Both of them paced nervously waiting for the order to move out. Then they over herd Gendo saying he was going to activate unite-one. "DAMN IT!!" Cain yelled as he punched the wall. "That fool is going to kill use all." He growled as he looked at the video screen.

"Now that the Eva's have proved there worth what do we do about the Demons and their Pilots?" Gendo said in an enthusiastic voice as he addressed Seele. The five men at the table all unanimously agreed, "Erase every trace of them. We have no need for two weapons projects." "Of course." Gendo said with a smile. 

As the control prong entered the six ports on each of his hands Cain felt a chill run thru his body and he loved it.He slowly put his head back so the prong could enter the port at the base of his brain. Cain opened his eyes and slowly raised the Demon with out so much as a muscle movement it was if he was just raising to his feet.As Cain stared forward in the pitch-black cockpit he saw exactly what the demons on board camera saw thanks to the prong in the back of his head. "Good all systems seen to be operating fine, the test is over." Ritsuko said before she left the control room. As Cain sat there in the dark cockpit he could not help but think, "What if they cancel the project then what am I going to do? This is all I have ever known. Hell Able and I were raised here just to pilot. They said that was the reason our implants weren't rejected like all the other candidates. No they will at least keep us on stand by for emergency's they have spent to much money and time on this project to just cancel it."

Cain made his way down in to the geo-front after he left the above ground hanger were the Demons had been moved after the third angle attacked. He walked in to the cages were the Eva's were being held he knew he was not supposed to be there, but Cain didn't care.He lit a cigarette as he stopped in front in of unit one. "It looks like a fucking bug to me." He growled as he blew the smoke out of his nostrils. Just then he saw some movement out of the coroner of his eye. "Excuse me." A timid voice said. Cain slowly turned his head, "Well well if it is not the great pilot of unit one." He said sarcastically before taking another drag from his cigarette. "Well how did you like it, did you get that rush adrenaline were all you wanted to do was fight, I get it every time I jack in to the Demon." Cain said with an evil little grin on his face. "No I hated every minute of it." Shinji said in a shocked tone. Cain let out a thunders laugh, "That just proves my theory you are not fit to pilot." He said as flicked the cigarette at unite one.As the cigarette hissed when it hit the coolant Cain started to leave purposely knocking in to Shinji spinning him around. "What is your problem?" Shinji said as he watched Cain leave. "You are my problem, you have no right to pilot, the Eva's are weak and so are you!" He yelled as grabbed Shinji by the neck. As the ports on his dug in to Shinji's neck Cain scowled down at Shinji. "Pathetic you won't even fight." Cain said before threw Shinji to the ground. Cain stood over the young man and looked at him with disgust. He threw a five-dollar bill down on to Shinji's chest, "Here go buy your self a spine." He snickered as he walked out of the holding cage. 

Gendo sat there in his office as Fuyutski entered, "You asked for me?" He said "Yes what is the status of the of the Demon project?" Gendo said as he leaned forward clasping his hands together. Fuyutski replied, "The cancellation is proceeding as we speak." A small smile formed on Gendo's face "excellent"

Cain made his way towards Able's apartment. He went to knock on the door when he noticed it was slightly ajar, "What the fuck? He never leaves his door open." Cain thought to him self as he made his way in side. As he walked towards the living room he heard some voices talking about cancellation. Cain looked around the corner to see Able on his knees hands tied with a group of five men behind him all dressed in black suit, "Strange" he thought, "they look like NERV security." Slowly one of the men reached in to his jacket and pulled 9mm hand gun and placed to the back of Able's head. All Cain could do was watch as the tears ran down Able's face and then in an instant he was gone. Cain's hart broke as he watched the only friend he had ever had hit the ground. He stumbled out of the doorway as he watched the blood flow on to the floor. Cain completely forgot the men were there as he ran to the side of his friend, no he was not his friend in Cain's mind Able was his brother. "Why?" was the only thing Cain could think to ask as held Able's body to his chest. With tears streaming down his face he looked up at the men as one of them answered, "You are no longer needed." Then came a flash from the gun and Cain was gone. The last two surviving pilots of the forgotten project were gone. The Demons were dismantled for parts and all the files destroyed. No one but NERV would ever have known they had existed and they chose to forget.


End file.
